Ein rabenschwarzer Tag
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Severus hat einen schlechten Tag, der ein für ihn unverhofft angenehmes Ende findet.


**Disclaimer: **Die Welt von Harry Potter ist geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Das Copyright liegt bei ihr und WB. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte und habe auch nicht vor es zu tun.

**Beta: **rain (Danke!)

**Protagonist: **Severus Snape

**Rating: **Ab 12 Jahren.

**Genre: **Humor

**Zeit: **Rumtreiber

**Anmerkung(en): **Die Inspiration zu dieser Story bekam ich durch einen kleinen, englischen(!) Comic auf Deviantart.

**Post Skriptum: Reviews erwünscht!!!! **

**Ein rabenschwarzer Tag**

Das Frühstück ließ er heute ausfallen. Erstens hatte er einfach keinen Hunger und zweitens hinkte er außerdem seinem Zeitplan zur Aufarbeitung des Unterrichtsstoffes meilenweit hinterher.

Es war der Samstag vor der Abreise in die Weihnachtsferien. Jetzt, da es auf Weihnachten zuging, wurden die meisten Schüler von einer beinahe feierlich anmutenden Trägheit erfasst. Kaum jemanden sah man noch mit einem Buch vor der Nase oder gar mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Am Montag würden man abreisen und die Schule und ihre alltäglichen Strapazen gegen Geschenke, Verwandtenbesuche und jede Menge leckeres Essen eintauschen.

Nicht so Severus Snape. Er würde zwar auch über die Ferien die Schule verlassen, da seine Mutter darauf bestand. Doch von gutem Essen oder gar Geschenken würde er wenig bis gar nichts zu Gesicht bekommen. Einzig und allein ein paar Verwandte würden eventuell den Weg nach Spinners End finden. Aber auch das war erfahrungsgemäß kein Grund zur Freude. Es handelte sich dabei nämlich vorwiegend um die Verwandtschaft seines Vaters, in deren Anwesenheit die Worte mit „Z" und „H" nicht in den Mund genommen werden durften. So näherte sich seine Stimmungslage mit jedem Tag, den die Abreise näher rückte, mehr und mehr ihrem absoluten Nullpunkt.

Nein, er verbrachte Weihnachten damit den kompletten Stoff des vergangenen Teil des Schuljahres zu wiederholen und damit sich auf den noch kommenden Teil vorzubereiten, um möglichst wenig vom sonstigen Festtagstreiben mitzubekommen. Da er zuhause bei seinen Eltern jedoch nicht viele Möglichkeiten besaß sich die nötige Hintergrundlektüre zu besorgen, zumal sein Vater so wenig Zaubererkram wie möglich im Haus haben wollte, musste er vor den Ferien seine Notizen mit Hilfe der Hogwartsbibliothek vervollständigen.

Das nahm jedes Jahr mehrere Wochen in Anspruch. Dieses Mal war ihm das Ganze durch die beinahe ständige Anwesenheit von Potter und Black samt Anhängseln erschwert worden. Es war unmöglich zu lesen, abzugleichen und zu schreiben, wenn man gleichzeitig mit Papierkügelchen beworfen wurde, oder einstrophige Lieder mit eingängiger Melodie über das eigene Versagen ins Ohr trompetet bekam.

Selbst Lily Evans, die James regelmäßig aus der Bibliothek geworfen hatte - sie war neben der Bibliothekarin die Einzige, die dazu fähig war - hatte ihnen nur noch mehr Verwarnungen wegen Ruhestörung eingebrockt. Die Krönung war ein Zutrittsverbot für alle Beteiligten für einen Monat gewesen: Der längste Monat in Severus bisherigem schulischen Leben. Noch nicht mal der Übungsraum in den Kerkern, den Slughorn ihn ab und zu benutzen ließ, konnte ihm die Bibliothek als Rückzugsort ersetzen.

So ließ er also an diesem Morgen im Dezember die große Halle mit ihren lauten, stühlerückenden Heerscharen von Schülern und dem Duft von gebratenem Speck und warmem Toast links liegen und stieg die Stufen hinauf in Richtung der hogwarts'schen Büchersammlung.

Dort angekommen lief er zielgerichtet zu einem der weiter hinten gelegenen Tische und begann fast augenblicklich seine Notizen auszubreiten. Weit kam er damit jedoch nicht.

„Ich sagte: Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Lily.

Severus seufzte. Wo Lily Evans war, da war auch Potter nicht weit. Die Bestätigung dieser pessimistischen Feststellung der Tatsachen folgte auf dem Fuße.

„Nur eine Einladung zum Dinner, junge Dame. Das könnt ihr mir unmöglich verwehren."

Snape wusste, dass Potter seine Hand theatralisch auf sein Herz gelegt hatte und gerade versuchte, möglichst mitleidserregend dreinzublicken. Vorsichtig zog Severus in Augenhöhe ein Buch aus dem Regalfach, angelte ebenso nach dem Exemplar dahinter und versuchte durch die so entstandene Lücke auf die andere Seite zu sehen. Potters Hinterkopf befand sich direkt vor seiner Nase. Lily musste weiter rechts sein. Wahrscheinlich saß sie an einem der Tische.

„James", Lilys Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. Severus wusste, dass sie gerade tief durchatmen musste. „James, selbst wenn ich am Verhungern wäre und und ich - was völlig absurd ist - nur in deiner Begleitung etwas zu essen bekäme, selbst dann", Lily machte eine kleine Pause, „selbst dann würde ich - nicht - mit - dir - zum - Essen - gehen."

Sie schrie nicht. Es hörte sie so an, als würde sie eben jenes gerne tun, doch sie schrie nicht. Sie betonte nur jedes einzelne Wort des letzten Satzes und jedes davon stärker, als das Vorangegangene. Zwar war es eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, doch Severus meinte plötzlich das breite Grinsen des Gryffindors körperlich fühlen zu können, als strahle es in Form von unsichtbaren Wellen weit in den Raum hinaus. Lilys gefauchte Antwort bekam er jedoch nicht mehr mit.

Denn die Idee überkam ihn aus dem Nichts. Hätte er seinen Blick auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein wenig nach links gerichtet, hätte er die Idee für ganz und gar nicht mehr so gut befunden. Doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte sah er eben nicht nach links, sondern zog, während er Potter weiterhin fixierte, langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

Sirius erwischte ihn kalt von hinten. Nicht mit einem Fluch. Nicht mit etwas, dass Severus später hätte anklagen können. Noch nicht einmal mit seinem Zauberstab. Nein, mit seinem Zeigenfinger. Zeigefinger, von hinten, durch den Umhang, in die Rippen.

Und Severus tat das, was er sich später niemals verzieh, was er später nie .. nie ... NIE zugeben würde: Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und ... nun ...

Er kreischte.

Es entfuhr ihm kein leiser, dezenter Schrei. Er stürzte sich auch nicht mit einem furchteinflößenden Brüllen auf seinen Angreifer. Es war noch nicht einmal ein unslytherinhaftes Quieken oder Quietschen, welches man mit einem Hüsteln hätte kaschieren können.

Eventuell.

Severus kreischte auf. Schrill, hoch - diese Lage war seinen Stimmbändern bis dato völlig unbekannt - und vor allem: laut.

Viel zu laut.

Nachhallend laut. Und noch während die letzten Töne verebbten und das Adrenalin sich in seinem ganzen Körper verteilte hörte er Sirius Blacks ebenso lautes, atemloses Lachen. Der Gryffindor wand sich vor lauter Lachen und es sah nicht so aus, als wolle er allzu bald damit wieder aufhören.

Severus spürte nun überdeutlich die Schamesröte in sich aufsteigen. Er war wie gelähmt. Erst als Potter um die Ecke lugte und auch Lilys roter Haarschopf auftauchte, schaffte er es die Starre zu überwinden. Mit einem Hechtsprung nach vorne klaubte er seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und richtete ihn auf Black.

Doch Potter, der über beide Ohren grinste, war geistesgegenwärtig genug die Situation richtig einzuschätzen. Mit einem großen Schritt stellte er sich schützend vor seinen Freund und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

Black, der vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück getreten war, hatte sich inzwischen tatsächlich beruhigt. Severus konnte sehen, wie auch seine Hand nun in den Umhang glitt.

„Hört auf!" Lily trat beherzt zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten. „Hört auf, alle beide!" Ihre Stimme klang schrill. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Severus.

„Geh zur Seite Evans." James fixierte Severus über Lilys Schulter. Er senkte jedoch seinen Stab ein wenig. „Geh zur Seite und lass mich dem kleinen Schreihals zeigen, was es für Konsequenzen hat seinen schwarzmagischen Zauberstab gegen einen Gryffindor zu erheben."

Black kicherte. In Severus Hals begann eine Ader zu pulsieren. Vor unterdrücktem Zorn sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Er blinzelte. Wenn er nun auch noch anfing zu weinen, wäre die Demütigung perfekt. Fast meinte er, Lily Evans hätte etwas bemerkt.

Doch Lily drehte sich in diesem Augenblick erbost um: „James, ich warne dich. Ich warne dich: Lass es gut sein!"

„Gut?" Es war Black, der sich nun einmischte. „Dieser feige Schleimbeutel wollte James einen Fluch in den Rücken jagen. Ich bin gerade rechtzeitig gekommen."

„Da hast du es." James hob wieder seinen Zauberstab und versuchte an Lily vorbei zu zielen. „Diese hinterhältige Schlange."

Evans ignorierte ihn und wandte sich wieder Severus zu, der sich während der ganze Zeit keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Die Fingerknöchel der Hand, mit welcher er seinen Stab umklammert hielt, waren weiß verfärbt.

„Severus..." Lily streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Das Mitleid in ihren Augen war nicht der Tropfen, der das Fass für ihn zum überlaufen brachte. Es war das amüsierte Funkeln, das unterdrückte Lächeln, welches ihm den Rest gab. Severus wusste, noch ein weiters Wort und er würde sich vergessen. Ihm blieb nur Angriff oder Flucht.

Er wählte den Rückzug. Severus quetschte sich zwischen dem Tisch, auf dem er seine Tasche und seine Notizen abgelegt hatte, und dem daneben stehenden Regal hindurch. Dabei blieb er mit seinem Fuß in der Trageschlaufe seiner Büchertasche hängen und landete unsanft und nicht sehr elegant auf dem Boden, direkt vor den Füßen der Bibliothekarin, die mit hochrotem Kopf auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung des Lärms die Reihen entlang geeilt war.

Das Lachen der Gryffindors und das Toben der Hexe und der Bibliothekarin, welche ihnen allen für ein halbes Jahr jegliche weitere Nutzung der Bibliothek bei Todesstrafe untersagte, verfolgte ihn bis hinaus in die kalten, leeren Gänge. Er hielt nicht an, boxte sich ohne Rücksicht durch die Schüler in der Eingangshalle, welche in ihre Klassen zurück kehrten, bis er schwer atmend vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zum Stehen kam. Vor lauter Zorn vergaß er sogar das Passwort.

Zum Glück verließen ein paar Erstklässler den Raum gerade durch das Loch in der Wand. Severus schubste einen von ihnen zurück und zwängte sich selbst hindurch. Ohne auf den Protest zu achten, stürmte er an seinen übrigen Hausgenossen vorbei in seinen Schlafsaal.

Dort setzte er sich, vor Wut und Scham zitternd, auf sein Bett. Die Ader in seinem Hals pochte noch immer. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Severus presste eine Hand auf die Stelle und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Er hatte sich nicht nur vor seinen Erzfeinden eine unverzeihliche Blöße gegeben. Severus hatte nun auch für ein halbes Jahr Bibliotheksverbot, was einer Katastrophe gleich kam. Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte er seine sämtlichen Notizen dort liegen lassen. Das hieß er würde nach den Ferien vor der Bibliothekarin zu Kreuze kriechen müssen, um seine Aufzeichnungen wieder zu bekommen. Und es würde nichts geben, mit dem er sich über Weihnachten würde beschäftigen können.

Der Zorn ebbte langsam ab und verwandelte sich in tiefes Selbstmitleid. Um einen Überblick über den Schaden zu bekommen angelte Severus nach seinem Koffer, in welchem sich der Rest seiner Zauberutensilien befand. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht nur seine Notizen, sondern seine ganze Tasche vergessen hatte. Er war also noch im Besitz von zwei alten, sehr ramponierten Federn und einem leeren Tintenfässchen. Seine Zaubertrankzutaten hatte er Merlin sei Dank in Slughorns Übungsraum untergebracht. Ebenso seine Bücher zu diesem Fach. Alles andere befand sich in besagter Tasche.

Zaubertränke. Wenn ihn etwas aufheitern konnte, außer die Bibliothek, dann das Brauen eines richtig komplizierten Trankes. Ja, das war es, was er nun brauchte. Ein Trank. Der Duft nach Kräutern, das Knistern eines Feuers, warme Dämpfe auf seiner Haut. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch recht früh und das Mittagessen lag in weiter Ferne.

Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zu Professor Slughorns Büro. Er klopfte einmal kurz und hatte die Tür schon einen Spalt breit geöffnet, bis ihm auffiel, dass das sonst übliche „Herein" diesmal ausgeblieben war.

„Professor?" Keine Antwort. Severus hielt inne und versuchte es noch einmal: „Professor Slughorn?" Ein markerschütterndes Schnarchen ließ ihn zusammen fahren.

_Falls ich heute sterben sollte, dann sicherlich an einem Herzinfarkt_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während er tief durchatmete und schließlich den Kopf zögerlich in das Büro streckte.

Professor Slughorn saß an seinem Schreibtisch. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Feder, von der rote Tinte tropfte. Die andere steckte in einem Säckchen, welches, wie Severus vermutete, kandierte Ananas enthielt. Slughorns Kopf ruhte auf einem Stapel Pergamente, zweifelsohne diverse Hausaufgaben. Sein Mund stand weit offen und ein Speichelfaden reichte bis hinunter auf das oberste Pergament. Snape wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass es nicht sein Aufsatz war, der sich gerade an oberster Stelle des Stapels befand.

Zögerlich trat er an den Schreibtisch. Der Anblick seines schnarchenden, sabbernden Lehrers ließ ihn von seinem Plan, Slughorn um die Erlaubnis zu bitten, ein wenig üben zu dürfen, Abschied nehmen. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, den Professor in dieser Situation aufzuwecken. Hastig überflog er die Oberfläche des Tisches auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihm den Tag vielleicht noch retten würde. So entdeckte er immerhin das Buch, um welches er seinen Lehrer zwecks Hintergrundlektüre gebeten hatte, griffbereit auf einem der anderen Stapel. Severus schnippte mit spitzen Fingern eine angeschmolzene Praline davon herunter und nahm es mit. Er würde einfach behaupten, Slughorn hätte es ihm bereits nach der letzten Stunde gegeben. So schloss er die Tür wieder hinter sich und kehrte unverrichteter Dinge doch wenigstens mit neuem Lesestoff, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

In diesem herrschte erdrückende Enge. Seine zuvor etwas aufgehellte Stimmung sank erneut rapide ab. Sämtliche Sessel, Stühle und sogar einige der Tische waren mit Schülern belegt. In Ruhe lesen konnte er dort bestimmt nicht.

Doch auch im Schlafsaal würde er den Lärm der Anderen nicht ganz aussperren können. Severus drehte also auf dem Absatz um und verließ erneut die Kerker. In den Gängen war es kalt. Nur ein paar Schüler waren unterwegs, keiner beachtete ihn.

Severus entschied sich dagegen, in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Hier innerhalb des Schulgebäudes war die Gefahr einfach zu groß, dass er heute noch einmal auf gewisse Mitglieder des Hauses Gryffindor traf.

Seine Wahl fiel auf die Ländereien. Kein Mensch würde freiwillig bei diesem Wetter draußen sein. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und ein eisiger Wind pfiff ihm um die Nase. Snape setzte sich auf eine Bank, in der Nähe der Schule. Sie war weit genug davon entfernt um seine Ruhe zu haben und nah genug um schnell wieder in das Gebäude zu kommen.

Er wickelte seinen Schal, den er aufgrund der Kälte in den Gängen des Schlosses im Winter ständig trug, fester um seinen Hals. Nichtsdestotrotz fror er erbärmlich. Doch er war zu genervt, um sich auch noch von der Kälte vertreiben zu lassen. Trotzig schlug er das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Die Worte verschwammen jedoch allzu bald vor seinen Augen, da seine Hände und nach und nach sein ganzer Körper unkontrollierbar zu zittern begannen. Seine eigenen Zähne machten einen Höllenlärm in der ihn umgebenden Stille.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte direkt auf sich zukommen. Den Blick weiter fest auf die Seiten geheftet, seine Kiefer fest aufeinander pressend, beschloss er denjenigen oder diejenige zu ignorieren. Er sackte unwillkürlich etwas mehr zusammen. Vielleicht würde er einfach nicht bemerkt werden.

Die Schritte stoppten neben ihm. Severus linste vorsichtig über den Rand seines Buches und sah einen schwarzen, mit Schnee bestäubten Umhangsaum unter welchem blank polierte Stiefelspitzen aus feinstem, dunkelgrünem Drachenleder hervorschauten.

„Snape." Severus erkannte die dunkle Stimmlage und den leicht schleppenden Tonfall sofort. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Kein Gryffindor.

„Malfoy." Er hoffte abgehackt genug zu klingen um dem Älteren deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Lucius Malfoy schien jedoch auf Smaltalk aus.

„Genießt du das Wetter?"

Wenn Severus am heutigen Tag eines nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es Lucius Malfoys Sarkasmus und dumme Fragen, die ihn reizen sollten. Seine Finger krampften sich um das Buch.

„Nein, der Geräuschpegel im Gemeinschaftsraum war mir zu hoch", entgegnete er gepresst. Er hätte seinen besten Kessel darauf verwettet, dass Malfoy grinste. Warum mussten es heute wirklich alle auf ihn abgesehen haben?

„Hast du's auch gut warm?"

Die Ader in seinem Hals begann erneut zu pochen, stärker als zuvor. Zuerst wollte er die Frage einfach ignorieren, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass das Lucius nicht beeindrucken würde. Der Ältere würde so lange dort stehen bleiben und sticheln, bis Severus wahrscheinlich ausrasteten würde. Er stand schon jetzt kurz davor.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe", knurrte Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Der blonde Siebtklässler lachte leise. Snape hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu explodieren. Mit dem was dann jedoch geschah, rechnete Severus Snape nicht. Und es brachte ihn ein weiters Mal an diesem Tag an den Rande eines Herzinfarktes.

Severus bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, dass Malfoy sich zu ihm hinab beugte. Er war sich sicher nun etwas Beleidigendes oder Gehässiges ins Ohr geflüstert zu bekommen.

Statt dessen spürte er ein leichtes Kitzeln an seinem Hals und dann etwas Warmes, Weiches direkt hinter seinem Ohr. Etwas warmes, weiches und .. Feuchtes.

Sein Herz setzte eindeutig einen ganzen Schlag aus. Mit einem Mal war die Kälte vergessen. Eine unglaubliche Hitze stieg in ihm auf. In seinem Schock vergaß er sogar zu atmen.

Seine Finger öffneten sich wie von selbst und das Buch landete aufgeschlagen im Schnee.

Lucius Malfoy richtete sich wieder auf. „Halt dich schön warm, Severus", sagte er sanft. Dann war er weg.

Severus Snape aber blieb regungslos sitzen, die Augen aufgerissen, den Mund geöffnet. Schnee sammelte sich auf seinen schwarzen Haaren und auf seinem Umhang, hüllte ihn in eine weiße, weiche Decke. Die Stelle, an welcher Lucius Lippen seine Haut berührt hatten, brannte wie Feuer. Plötzlich hatte er total vergessen, warum er diesen Tag so schrecklich gefunden hatte.

ENDE.


End file.
